Gone
by RaeRob
Summary: Robin dies in an expoltion. The Titans disband and go their seperate ways. Raven's life is going on just fine until a hero called Nightwing comes along
1. Chapter 1

Okay I am trying to write this story that has been on my mind for a very very very long time. I hope I can write it as good as I think it. This chapter will explain what is going on so don't skip it cause then you might be a little lost. So here we go……..

* * *

After the Titans returned home from Tokyo Robin and Starfire were very in love at least that was what Starfire thought. Don't get me wrong Robin liked her he just didn't know if it was love. They always went on dates and spent time together. All of the Titans approved their relationship they all knew that it was coming.

Nothing much changed besides the relationship with Robin and Star. Beast Boy and Cyborg were still playing the gamestation like their lives depended on it and still every morning…..well every meal began with the argument over tofu or meat.

Raven on the other hand seemed more distant and depressed and nobody could figure out why. Robin had thought that she was trying to avoid him because whenever Robin would come into any room that she was in she would leave. He was a little scared because he thought that Raven came to hate him and he could not handle that. But what he didn't know was that is was actually the opposite. She had feeling for Robin she wished they could be more than just friends but he had Starfire.

What Raven didn't know though was that Robin had feeling for her to. He thought of her as unique and very beautiful. He loved her eyes her beautiful amethyst eyes. But since she seemed to be avoiding him he wasn't able to see them as much and he missed her to but if she wanted some space from everybody he would give it to her.

After three months of being together Robin and Starfire broke up. He told her that he only sees her as a friend his best friend and she understood. Everything went back to normal except Raven was still avoiding him until…….

Raven was in the gym she had her ipod nano in her arm band and she was listening to Riot by Three Days Grace. She wore short black spandex shorts and a tight blue tanktop that showed a little bit if her stomache. She was working on her physical combat. There were human size robots that would come out and try to attack her but she was really good she had the difficulty up as far as it would go and she only had about 1 more minute for this session

'_Come on is this the hardest they can go?'_

Robin was in the doorway watching her. He was very impressed she was untouched and only 2 robots to go. Well now 1 to go. He started to walk into the gym then Raven finished. He wanted to talk to her so bad and he was getting sick of her avoiding him and he would get it to stop now.

Raven was starting to walk towards the door when she was half way to the door Robin had caught up with her. She looked slightly annoyed but she kept walking until she felt Robins hand on her shoulder. She took the earphones out of her ears……..

"Yes Robin what is it?" she was calm but Robin could tell that she felt uncomfortable through their bond.

"Raven what's wrong?" he had a small frown on his face

"Nothing is wrong Robin now if that's all I'll be go-" when she turned to leave Robin grabbed he wrist gently.

"Raven…." She sighed she just wanted to get out of there but she knew that wasn't going to happen unless he got some answers.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he still had her wrist.

"I'm not avoiding you." She knew that was a lie and so did he

Robin let go of her wrist and crossed his arms in front of his chest still with the small frown.

"Don't lie to me Raven. Every time I come in the same room as you you leave and you haven't said a word to me since we got back from Toyko."

"Well I'm saying words to you now aren't I?" she was growing a little angry but Robin was about to blow.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" now he was yelling. Raven was surprised she didn't expect this. Robin continued to yell "Do you hate me Raven is that why you are avoiding me!"

She was at a loss for words how could he think something like that. When she didn't answer him he grabbed her by the shoulders and began to shake her harshly. He wasn't trying to hurt her he was just upset.

"Answer me Raven!"

"No! I don't hate you!" now she was yelling to.

"Then what? What is it?!" Raven was on the verge of tears

"Because I….I love you!" tears were spilling from her eyes and Robin stopped shaking her and he began to stare at her.

"……Raven why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know that you don't feel the same way about me." Robin wiped the tears from her face and he cupped her face in his hands.

"But I do." He put a comforting smile on his face and Raven could tell that he wasn't lying through their bond.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she mocked and he just smiled

"The same reason you didn't but I guess we were both very wrong."

Their faces were about 6 inches apart then Robin leaned in and his lips were on hers. When he pulled back he rested her forehead on hers.

"Very." She said in a whisper and she pushed her lips on his again.

* * *

So what did you think? This just explains how they got to where they are in my story so I will try and put a the new chapter really soon. I cant promise that I can update my story's fast because school is a big distraction but if you leave me reviews then the chapter will probably be up a lot quicker.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am sooooooooo so very sorry that I haven't updated for a long long long very long time! Now that it is summer I have a lot more free time. If you have read High School Never Ends let me inform you that I am going to start that story over. But again so sorry about the long wait well here it is………

* * *

Robin tossed and turned in bed for the hundredth time that night. He thought about everything that was going on. Everyone in the tower seemed to be very happy. Cyborg and Bee were together and they seemed so happy. They made it work even though they live in different cities. They have now been dating for 5 months. We got to see Titans East a lot more to.

With the Titans East coming more often Robin began to notice that Starfire and Speedy started to hang out a lot more. They usually went to 'the mall of shopping' as Starfire put it. When they were around Robin would keep an eye on them just to make sure Speedy didn't take advantage of her. But they too started dating and have been for 3 months.

Beastboy was still the same old Beastboy. He was still grieving over Terra but he still seemed happy. He really didn't seem too interested in a relationship right now.

Raven. Raven was great she was probably the happiest that anyone has ever seen her thanks to Robin. They had been dating for about 6 months now. Their relationship was strong. The whole team was happy for them.

Robin smiled thinking about this but that smile quickly vanished and sadness filled him. He couldn't get his mind off of a call he received a few days ago….

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was 3 in the morning; Robin was in the Main room trying to track down a villain. Raven insisted him to go to bed but he decided not to. Everyone was asleep, well everyone but him. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. He was about to call it a night but then……Bruce popped up on the screen. Robin jumped._

"_Bruce!" he immediately straightened up_

"_Robin there is a situation here in Gotham, I need you to help." Bruce's face was dead serious._

"_Yeah of course, the Titans will be there as soon as we can."_

"_No, I don't need the Titans, only you and this will be a lifelong commitment." I looked at him in disbelief._

"_Bruce I can't just leave the team, they need me!" yeah I can't just leave like that, I can't leave Raven!_

"_So do I Robin, I'll give you some time to make a decision."_

"_Bu-"The screen went blank._

_End Flashback_

* * *

He had to make that decision. Either he could stay here in Jump City with his team or he would leave everything behind to be in Gotham. He couldn't sleep not right now with his mind racing. He got up and walked out of his room in only sweat pants. He had to see her right now.

Robin walked quietly down the hall so he wouldn't wake anyone. He came up to the door and entered the access code. The doors opened and he walked over to the bed and looked at Raven. She was sleeping peacefully and with the moonlight shining down on her she looked stunning but she always looked that way. She made him feel at peace with everything. He decided to leave before he woke her. But when he turned to leave he felt something grab onto his pant leg

He looked down to see Raven's hand clenched onto his pant leg. He looked at her face, her beautiful eyes were open and staring at him. She released his sweat pants and sat up.

"Hey , I didn't mean to wake you up." Robin looked at her apologetically

"It's ok what are you doing."

"Just came in here to see you, but I'll go now goodnight." He bent down and gently kissed her forehead. Raven though grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the bed.

"Don't leave me." She looked deep into his eyes.

"I'll never leave you Raven." He kissed her on the lips. She got as close as possible to him and laid her head down on his chest. And they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok people I know it's a short chapter but I might get another one done tonight but leave me reviews they really help me give me pointer, tell me how you feel about what I wrote, what I could inprove on I would really appreciate it. Oh and just to let you know I have started to write a new story called You Run another chapter will most likely be up tonight so look alive lol

Thanks for reading and remember REVIEW!


End file.
